Konoha's Deranged Weapon
by Canada-chan
Summary: Naruto isn't able to live out his somewhat happy life due to the fact that Danzo decided to train him as Konoha's weapon. But what's this? Kyuubi has taken up the position of Narutos father? No parings for now


**Hey, I have a new story! This story is similar to others I have read and liked but I'm going to try to make it slightly different and more me. One of the ways I'm going to do this is by not really having any parings unless they are absolutely necessary. I don't own Naruto I swear on my alive mother's grave. So enjoy and if you have ideas of what you want to happen just tell me and I'll look over it, maybe putting it in. Warnings: rated T for now but I may raise it depending on what happens, also there will most likely be lots of OOCness but whatever. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Sarutobi looked down at the small child in his arms with sadness. Minato died while sealing the Kyuubi into his child and Kushina died in childbirth leaving the small blond an orphan. Deciding he couldn't put it off any more Sarutobi walked into the meeting room with a sigh.

"Hello, as you are aware the Kyuubi attacked today. Minato managed to stop him but not without sacrifice of his own." Sarutobi had to stop because of the constant questions being asked.

"What happened?"

"How did Minato do it?"

"Where is Minato?"

"What are you holding?"

"Aren't you going to answer our questions?"

Sarutobi waited for the chattering to quiet down a bit before continuing, "Now as I was saying, Minato is dead. He died to save us. The Kyuubi was safely sealed away by Minato before he died."

The head of the Uchihas stood, "Where is the Kyuubi sealed?"

Sarutobi looked at the bundle in his arms before holding up the child, the seal clearly showing, "He sealed it into a newly born child whose chakra coils hadn't yet fully developed in order for the Kyuubi's chakra to merge with the child's. The child's name is Uzumaki Naruto"

Silence reigned for a moment before everyone started shouting, whether they were demanding the death of the container or yelling at those demanding the death. Only three people were silent, Sarutobi, Naruto, and Danzo. Sarutobi eventually had enough of the yelling so he stop their discussion with, "We are not killing him."

One of the people in the civilian counsel angrily shouted, "We have to kill him now while the demon is defenseless!"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen Haruno-san. I was hoping he could be adopted as he is an orphan–"

"Who would willingly adopt the demon!" someone shouted.

The Sandaime sighed, "But I suppose that isn't going to happen."

Danzo stood, "You know, this might be a blessing in disguise."

Everyone present turned to him incredulously. "Well, think about it Hidden Villages have recently been getting jinjuriki and training them to fight for their Village. We should take their example and make use of the given resources. I would personally take over the training on the container."

The counsel looked pleased at the idea but Sarutobi was fuming, "You mean you want to turn a child into your weapon? Why would you even consider the idea? I'll never allow it!"

"Actually, if the council unanimously agrees we can continue without the consent of the Hokage. So lets take a vote, if you say I should train him say aye," the sound was heard all over the room, "And if you agree with the Hokage say aye." This time the room remained silent. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Thank-you council members," Danzo stated, "I promise you will never have a problem with the demon!"

At the end of the speech the room erupted with applause directed towards Danzo and the way he "understood" them.

Sarutobi took one last glance at the child in his arms before he had to had him over to Danzo. 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't save you from that...that monster in the guise of a human. I just hope you manage to turn out alright.' Were the final thoughts running through the Hokage's head before he left the room that was quickly being emptied of people, to head home.

**Alright, that's the prologue. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to try to have decently long chapters but we'll see how that turns out. I think I want to make Naruto insane so lets see how that happens! Anyway, I hope you like it so far and, uh, yeah that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
